


This Infernal Heart

by Halfbloodnation, InkPendragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, miraculous ladybug angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfbloodnation/pseuds/Halfbloodnation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkPendragon/pseuds/InkPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some MLB angst inspired by @mrsladybughugs and my chat on the tumblr ;)<br/>Hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Infernal Heart

**Author's Note:**

> InkPendragon (mrsladybughugs) is a coauthor b/c she basically came up with the idea for this whole thing. Creativity creds to her XD

Marinette couldn’t hear or think over the bustle of noise from the people around her. She was trapped in a terrified circus of designers and interns who all ran to the safety of nearby buildings - away from the daunting akuma. The young adult was clad in a coat with tails, and gleaming gold buttons adorned the lapels and followed all down the close of the jacket. He wore a chic black cap and nice white button up. He looked like he had walked straight out of a fashion catalog from the Victorian age. But the thing that set him apart was his wicked purple eyes and the matching needle that shown with a deadly violet hue. It was definitely _not_ just an ordinary needle. It was half Marinette’s height, and ended in a deadly point. She gaged she could squeeze her arm through the eye, which meant there was plenty of room for her yoyo. An advantage.

But as much as Marinette needed to save all the civilians from the man, all she could think of was Adrien. It was his senior year, and hers as well. He had matured and his face was _much_ more… manly, to say the least. He had a jawline that she could stare at for hours, and his blonde hair was just as swept back and gorgeous as in year ten. His cheeks had defined and his lips had grown to become fuller and even more admirable. He was the center of attention for today and she was interning at this monumental photoshoot for him. As soon as the akuma swept in, people panicked, and she saw his blonde head swept away into the nearest building. One of the photographers shops to be exact.

She wouldn’t have worried as much, had the akuma not been after Adrien. But his one slip-up, his one – accidental – comment that was taken and twisted wrong, infuriated the akuma. And it was out for blood, literally. Akuma’s usually weren’t as violent as she’d seen this one become, and her worry for Adrien was spiking her nerves more and more. She tore off into an alley to transform, and launched back into the heat of the chaos with a renewed vigor.

No matter how hard the man tried, she wouldn’t let him touch Adrien. Her and the model had finally become friends last year, and had bonded so well and perfectly, that she would let nothing taint that. Especially not an akuma of all things.

“Ahh Ladybug is here to save the day, how fortunate. Where’s your mangy little street cat? I wouldn’t mind busting him up a bit before I get my hands on the Agreste boy.” The akuma sent her a devilish smirk and he jumped down from his high place, making way towards the photographer’s building. Adrien’s building.

Her legs pumped hard and fast in the supple leather of her suit, and she threw out her weapon, twisting it around the man’s ankles, causing him to flail out into the open street on his face. He turned his purple gaze to her and hissed, lashing out with his weapon. Though her cord was supposed to be invincible, the large, inhuman needle seared right through the wire, leaving sizzling purple flames in its wake. Ladybug was weaponless- and the man was fast approaching.

She considered her options, and resolved to draw the man away from the building and distract him until her partner could arrive. But just as she turned to run, she face planted right into the chest of said partner, and promptly fell on her leather-clad ass.

She scowled as he helped her up, but was very grateful for the help nonetheless.

“Meowch! That had to have hurt the goods.” Chat smiled at her as he hooked an arm around her waist to spring across the park towards momentary safety.

The scowl deepened at his words, and she thought it would permanently engrave itself in her features. When two more hands yanked her out of Chat’s grip, she fought hard against them. This was not the time for making jokes and flirting. This akuma meant business, and she was going to give it the beat down of a lifetime.

Throwing her legs over her head in a flip, she brought the boy down hard, slamming his back into the pavement of the sidewalk. He just jumped up with a wide smile, parrying her incoming fist with a hand, catching it in his own. He twisted her arm in a horrible way, and pain shot through her arm to flow through her entire body. It was all she could do to remain standing as she assessed how damaged her wrist would be. But she only wasted a second before jumping back into the battle that Chat was now fighting.

She gripped his shoulders, slamming the heel of her foot into his back, but he just leapt deftly over her, giving her a hard shove down and a face full of sidewalk. She turned to stand and fight once more, but the akuma saluted goodbye and leapt off for the photographer’s building at the speed of light.

She screamed at him, cursing as she ran after the evil thing. But to her horror, she was somehow already too late. He swung his arms in a wide arc, bringing the needle down upon the building and engulfing it in fire.

Her brain shut off, she started to shut down, and Chat leapt forward to attempt to save whoever was trapped inside. She knew it was only three people, and she helped Chat struggle with the weight of the second. But no blonde third appeared. Just before she could enter once again, the fire flew up higher, the entire place encased in purple violence.

“NO!” The cry tore from her throat as she struggled forward. “ADRIEN!” She struggled against the bonds holding her arms, and turned to spit in the face of the akuma holding her back. But she turned to find her partner, his green eyes wide with worry for her as he held her to his chest.

“CHAT LET GO! HE’S DYING IN THERE! ADRIEN! ADRIEN!” She screamed until her voice was raw and tears started to impair her vision.

“He’s okay Bugaboo, he’s safe he’s okay.” His grip was an iron vice that held her upright and kept her from dashing in to save him.

“No I have to save him, Chat YOU’RE LETTING HIM DIE I HAVE TO SAVE HIM! HE’S EVERYHTING TO ME LET ME SAVE HIM!” She kicked and pulled and bit and did everything to get out of his prison of arms. But he barely budged.

“Then stay here and I will go look for him, you aren’t putting yourself in that danger.” He released her after she promised to let him go and stay put where she was. She had half a mind to bolt, but she trusted Chat to do the job.

“Hurry, it’s already starting to tear down the wood, he could be dying.” She was shaking now, and the akuma was nowhere to be seen or heard, but she didn’t care at the moment. She just _needed_ him to be safe and alive.

“Be careful Chat!” She called as he ran across the street toward the entrance of the burning building.

He turned to face her. “I’ll be back quicker than you can say ‘I love you Chat’,” and with a wink he dashed inside. She almost rolled her eyes, had they not been filled with complete terror for both the boys.

And then, just seconds after she saw Chat’s tail disappear behind a corner, the burning building collapsed. It went down in smoke and flame in a million piles of rubble. But the shattering of Marinette’s heart for Chat was a thousand times louder, and it echoed in the animalistic shriek that tore from her throat and reverberated around the whole of Paris. It was the last sound she remembered before her world, and the world she shared with him went black, one second there and in the next snatched. Her lifeless body fell to the ground, brought down by the weight of her murdered heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you somehow actually enjoyed this please go spam my tumblr @chatastic-ladybug and give me love because your love and comments mean the world to me :D <3<3


End file.
